Whole New Meaning of Victim
by WheresUrMoose
Summary: girl named Roxy moves into 1428 Elm St...and meets the man of her dreams...*wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Say no more say no more.*... / This is discontinued. I will not be returning to it. /
1. Finding the Man of Your Dreams

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street...

**Author's Note**: my Freddy...as I've stated numerous times...is Robert Englund. The ONLY Freddy Krueger. I refuse to watch the remake and would really like to refuse that it exists. If you don't like it...kiss my shiny white ass and go read another story.

**Author's Secondary Note:** This is a story that I'm using to compete with a friend of mine as well as simply enjoy writing it. Her name is The Night Child. She and I are writing a story about a Freddy "victim" and seeing who can get the most fans. Check her's out as well as mine. Just to be fair. Compare the two to both of us and let us know who you think is doing better, in any way. Also, we judge fan amount by review amount so do us both a huge favour and review. Please, please, please. I don't know when her story for this contest will be up but when I do I'll be sure to let ya'll know.

**Author's Last Note:** The warning is M for a reason. This story will have a lot of offensive comments and language as well as sex. Yes, sex. Deal with it or leave. Better yet, complain. I need reviews.

**Author's Actual Last Note: **The cop in this chapter that will reappear is Jacob Daniel Johnson. If you know the Nightmare series you know that that's Alice's son. He should be the only re-occurring character from the other Nightmare story. Other than that, it's set as before Katherine's family in my fanfic 'A Nightmare on Elm Street: Resurrection' moves in. About 2 years before their move. If you don't know, Katherine's family moves there this year so that means this story takes place in 2009. That's if you're actually into my other story, this is just a helpful sidenote. If any other characters get involved it should be just as a small cameo. Nothin big to mix the two stories. (The Jake at beginning of this chapter and maybe again later in the story is not Jacob...two different guys. I know it may seem a bit confusing but I couldn't resist using my recent ex as the dick ex boyfriend in this story.)

Whole New Meaning of Victim

Chapter One: Finding the Man of Your Dreams

"To all the weed that I've smoked; Yo this blunt's for you. To all the people

I've offended; Yeah fuck you too. To all the friends I used to have; Yo I

miss my past but the rest of you assholes can kiss my ass! To all the drugs

that I've done; Yo I'm still goan do. To all the people I've offended; Yeah

fuck you too. To every time I reminisce; Yo I miss my past but I still don't

give a fuck ya'll can kiss my ass!" - Still Don't Give A by Eminem

"Fuckin bitch!" shouted Jake as he followed Roxanne with his eyes while she threw his shit across the room. He was too lazy to get up.

"Fuck you Pencildick!" she said back. She was too pissed to yell. She had found out he'd been cheating on her so she decided to go through his shit. The dumbass was too stupid to cover his own tracks and to know what she was doing. He thought she was goin through his things to find evidence but she actually wanted to see what she could break by throwing his shit.

"Fuckin alcoholic bitch!" he shouted, the hypocritical asshole already buzzed himself.

"You're just sour that I can drink more than you ya pussy!" she replied.

"The fuck you can!" he shouted back, leaving it at that.

"Go call your fat whore, please. I'm sick of looking at you." she said.

"Fuck you. I live here."

"No, sweetie. You've been visiting. I have the job. I pay the bills. You can fuck off!" she replied, venom in her voice.

"Fine. When you call me to try and get me back I ain't answering." he replied, finally getting off his ass. He got up as she threw all his things off the front porch. It wasn't difficult as they had only just moved in two months earlier and he was too lazy to unload all his things.

"Don't worry. I won't call." she said as he walked out the door.

"Fuckin lunatic." he muttered walking past her.

"How kind of you to notice. By the way, your dick was too small for me anyhow." she said right before slamming the door in his furious face.

"Bitch!" he shouted before picking up his things and walking off the porch of 1428 Elm Street. A few kind, quiet neighbors walked out on their porches at his shout.

"Yeah! That's right! A loony fuckin bitch lives right here! Right at 1428! She's a liar and a freak! You all heard me! Heed my warning!" He was still on the front walk as he shouted this at the neighbors.

Roxy had had enough of him and opened her door. She picked up a softball that she'd painted black and whipped it at his head with all the force that had always made her a great centerfield player. It hit with a crack and he dropped. She knew a hit like that could kill him and hoped she had. Shutting her door she went over to her tv and opened her the suitcase she kept all her favourite movies in. She picked up _The Adventures of Ford Fairlane_ knowing it would lighten her mood and make her laugh. Plus, she'd get to enjoy watching the Billy Idol music video for "Cradle of Love" which she couldn't get enough of. _Oh, Billy. Why couldn't I have been sleeping with you rather than a cheap prick? _No one made leather look as good as Billy did. Well, no one but they guy who took his role in _Ford Fairlane_. He was simply yummy. She put the movie in and was about to hit play when she heard sirens pull in front of her house.

"Son of a bitch." she said aloud. She got to the door before the cop could reach her porch.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm gonna need you to step out here for a moment." said the man in uniform. His partner was kneeling next to Jake seeing how injured he was and attempting to wake him up.

"You got a warrant?" she asked simply.

"No, and you're not under arrest yet." he replied.

"Then I think I'll stay right here in my cozy doorway. What do you want?" she asked, still totally calm.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Well, I found out he was cheating on me. Confronted him with merely words. He lied. I tossed his belongings out there and told him to leave. After both of us exchanging big kid words, of course. When he got out here he decided to wake up all of Elm Street by shouting that I'm a crazy bitch so I did the neighborhood a favour. I threw my softball at him, it hit him in the head, and he shut up. I own the house and yard. His name is on nothing. He was no longer welcome here so I threw something at him. I've done nothing illegal." she replied, calmly with slight sarcasm.

"Except disturbing the peace and using domestic violence." retorted the policeman.

"He was the one disturbing the peace. I got him to stop. And it's not domestic violence if I'm trying to make an intruder leave my property. I know my rights." retorted a defiance Roxy.

"You could still be arrested if the family decides to try and press charges. He was in the process of leaving your property."

"He wasn't leaving fast enough." she simply replied.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but they can still press charges."

"That's fantastic. I'm a big girl officer. I'm sure I can handle whatever bullshit that dickhead's family or other girlfriends wanna throw my way." said Roxy. The cop, although trying to be serious, couldn't help but smile. He was young and tried to impress his somewhat older partner by being totally serious but this girl had made his night. It took all his willpower to not look her up and down.

"Well, I guess I oughta let you be then." he said, his tone changing from business to flirt.

"Keep your pants on cowboy. I'm not looking any time soon. Can I go back to my movie now?" she asked. He recoiled, seeing that she'd read him entirely.

"Yes, Miss. I don't see why not. I need your name first though. For sake of reports."

"Roxanne Wheelwright." she said.

"And date of birth?" he asked.

"March 16, 1988." she replied.

"Alright, thank you Miss Wheelwright. Have a good night then." he said.

"Okay. You too, Officer Johnson." she said, with a slight smile. He smiled back then, couldn't hold his tongue.

"I don't wanna intrude or anything but...why did you buy this house?" he asked, he hated it. Even though he was an infant he remembered the nightmares. He never knew what the memories were from until his mother explained them all to him but he remembered. He had hoped the house would stay uninhabited, especially since what happened only a few years before with Will Rollins and his wife before they were married. He'd never forget the house. He was willing to bet Lori Rollins wouldn't either.

"Well, it was cheap. Whoever had it last obviously wanted to get rid of it and I needed a house." she said.

"Don't you know the stories?" he asked her.

"Now, what stories would those be?" asked Officer Johnson's partner walking up to the steps. He had a look of fury on his face that he was trying to hide.

"Oh, you know. The ghost stories. Bout that poltergeist? How the Tobe Hooper movie was based on this house?" said Officer Johnson. His partner's expression relaxed as he noticed Johnson had caught his drift to keep his mouth shut.

"I doubt that but, whatever. Makes me like the place even more then. You gonna get that annoying lump off my lawn Officers? It's an eyesore." said Roxy.

"Yes, he's gone. You have a good night." said Johnson's partner. Officer Johnson followed him down the steps, both escorting Jake off the property.

Roxy went back inside to her movie.

"Fuck!" she said, noticing she had missed the part where the radio DJ Johnny Crunch meets up with Ford. She loved the lines in that scene.

As she lay down, to rewind the movie she got relaxed. Right after seeing the brilliant boat fight between Ford and her Smiley she felt her eyes starting to droop. Knowing tomorrow was Saturday, she let them. Suddenly she felt the room get hotter. She hoped it wasn't the heater acting up. Opening her eyes her train of thought froze. She wasn't in her living room any longer. The room surrounding her was now a boiler room. Oddly though, she found she was more interested than scared. Off in the distance she could hear footsteps from heavy boots on a catwalk.

"Hello?" she shouted. Her only answer was a laugh that rumbled throughout the room as screeching sounds of metal scraping on metal also resounded...

***(**I really hope I've drawn ya in! Please review! I promise that the next chapter be better...i just had to set the story up with this one...forgive me if it was a bit boring...i tried to make it as entertaining as possible...next one will be up asap!**)***


	2. Fear

I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street or any of its characters...

**Author's Note**: my Freddy...as I've stated numerous times...is Robert Englund. The ONLY Freddy Krueger. I refuse to watch the remake and would really like to refuse that it exists. If you don't like it...kiss my shiny white ass and go read another story.

**Author's Secondary Note:** This is a story that I'm using to compete with a friend of mine as well as simply enjoy writing it. Her name is The Night Child. She and I are writing a story about a Freddy "victim" and seeing who can get the most fans. Check her's out as well as mine. Just to be fair. Compare the two to both of us and let us know who you think is doing better, in any way. Also, we judge fan amount by review amount so do us both a huge favour and review. Please, please, please. I don't know when her story for this contest will be up but when I do I'll be sure to let ya'll know.

**Author's Last Note:** The warning is M for a reason. This story will have a lot of offensive comments and language as well as sex. Yes, sex. Deal with it or leave. Better yet, complain. I need reviews.

**Author's Actual Last Note: **Just thought I'd reapply those earlier notes for those of you that may forget. I know I'm posting a second chapter a bit quickly but I've got ideas running through my head that I don't wanna lose...also...the song below will be used often as a header for chapters as it is a song that has slightly inspired the story itself.

Whole New Meaning of Victim

Chapter Two: Fear

"You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the Devil? Could you be an

angel? Your touch, magnetizing. Feels like I'm floating, leaves my

body glowing." - E.T by Katy Perry (Feat. Kanye West)

"Something entertaining?" asked Roxy calmly. The laughter slowly died away.

"Just you." was the simple reply from a voice unlike any other she'd heard. It was deep, rough, and almost evil sounding. She still wasn't as afraid as anyone in their right mind would have been.

"How so? I've been looking for a career in comedy." she stated.

"Oh, is that right?" came the amused reply from...everywhere. The voice was still simply resounding in the room.

"For all you know it is." she replied, still looking around curiously for the source of the voice.

"For all I know? You don't wanna know all I know, little girl." teased the voice. She heard more of the screeching sound but didn't cringe. Her anger flared a bit at being called a little girl.

"Really? Badass are you? With all kinds of sick stories _little girls_ shouldn't hear?" she asked defensively.

"Very much so. You should be interested." the voice resounded again. The owner of the voice was clearly amused and loving every minute of this conversation so far.

"Oh yeah? Why's that, Badass?" she asked taunting him herself. Or trying to.

"A lot of them are about you...Roxy."

Her breath caught and she couldn't tell if it was from hearing the voice know her name or simply say it.

"Fuck off. You don't know me." she replied, defiantly.

"Oh yeah? Guess what, Princess?"

"Don't call me a princess."

"Aw...someone's got a little temper. How adorable." replied the voice, laughing again this time.

"Aw...someone enjoys teasing little girls from a distance. Come on then construction worker. How about you show your face you pussy?" she asked. Teasing him back.

The railing in front of her suddenly caught fire and this time she did jump. As she instinctively backed away she found her back against, not another bar, but what felt like someone's chest.

"Aw...is little rabbit scared?" asked the voice, this time she could feel it rumble as well as hear it.

"Fuck no." she replied. She turned and her breath caught again. She was staring into the face of an obvious burn victim except he had the quality of looking as if he was from Hell. Which, in all honesty, she figured he probably was. The only thing that seemed fully human about him was his light green eyes that at the moment were full of malice and smiling at her as much as his mouth was. She looked him up and down and found him to be a bit repulsive, certainly odd, a tad disturbing, but...she liked it. From the burnt brown fedora to the black work boots. It all worked in a way that made it alright. Even the glove that had razors on it, she found it fascinating as well. She knew she should probably be afraid of him but simply wasn't. There were only two things in the world that honestly scared her. Her father and God himself. That stayed true in this moment.

"Well, what's your name then, Stud?" she asked, testing boundaries as usual. He looked taken aback by her question, but tried to hide it. She was quick and caught the brief surprise though.

"You're an odd little rabbit, you know." he said, she hated softy pet names but for some reason it didn't bother her that much to hear him say that even though it was obviously to taunt.

"You're one to talk. I mean, the sweater is the shit but...It's really not in style any more. In fact, I don't think it ever was." she said.

"You show no fear..." he stated, almost more to himself than her. His voice rumbling in a way that gave her spine chills, good chills.

"My fears must be different than yours." she said. Not flinching when he flicked his claws at her to see if she'd flinch.

"I don't have fears. I exploit other people's fears. There's a strong difference. What scares you however, does seem to be different." he stated. He felt odd, as if he was forgetting something. He'd never had a simple conversation with someone. Her fears were things he couldn't exploit easily though. The only one that was, was the one he had but didn't want to admit he had. The fear of fire. Burning alive. He tried to make himself believe that because he'd burned once he wasn't afraid of it anymore. He was in denial.

"You still haven't told me your name." she said, smirking. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was the oddest, most disturbing, fascinating, entertaining, and hypnotizing person she'd ever seen.

He smiled back again.

"Well?" she asked.

"Call me Freddy." he said.

"Well, Freddy. What now?" she asked, flirting. A small part of her rational mind was screaming at her for this but she couldn't help it.

"I know who you want dead, Roxy." he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can make it happen."

"Is that right, Rambo?" she asked.

"Do you think my glove is for show?" he asked her.

"Guess not. I don't believe you though. You're just a dream."

"You know this for sure do you?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, duh. Dreams or nightmares can't actually do anything."

"Think outside the box princess."

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess." she said getting in his face.

"You want proof? Be careful with your answer Roxanne. I can see your secrets." he said menacingly. He was looking right into her desires, and liked what he found. She was as arrogant, stubborn, clever, and spiteful as he was and he couldn't wait to show her how much so.

"Yeah. Prove it." she said. Not at all expecting what Freddy's "proof" was gonna be...

***(**not to cut you all short...i understand that that was a bit painfully short ...the next chapter will be up soon...the next chapter will be worth waiting for...I promise...**)***


End file.
